No One Else
by Cris Uchiha
Summary: Olhava incrédula para o moreno elegante que a fitava intensamente, sabia que seus alunos a adoravam, especialmente Hana Uchiha, mas o pai da menina, Sasuke Uchiha, provavelmente não tinha conhecimento do que suas palavras realmente significavam. - Desculpe Sr. Uchiha, mas devo dizer que o senhor está procurando para Hana uma mãe, não uma babá.
1. Chapter 1

- Otou-san! – Hinata observou a garotinha de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que antes estava sentada consigo largar o livro que segurava e ir em direção a um moreno de terno, que saia de um grande e luxuoso carro preto estacionado na frente da escola, sorriu quando viu o mesmo segurar a menina nos braços e andar em direção à ela.

- Onde estão as coisas de Hana? – perguntou, fitando a professora que estava sentada no pátio da escola, a mesma vestia jeans escuros, blusa polo branca e um jaleco rosa, os tênis brancos jaziam encostados na parede, o tipo de roupa perfeita para sua profissão, educadora infantil, onde além de ensinar os alunos tinha que correr, cantar e até mesmo sentar-se no chão com os pequenos, como estava fazendo agora.

O moreno olhou a mulher sentada parecendo tão confortável e despreocupada naquele pátio, pensou nas mulheres com as quais já havia saído e até mesmo em sua falecida esposa, certamente nenhuma delas faria isso, tinha certeza também que muitas das professoras que trabalhavam naquele recinto não o faziam.

- Só um momento Sr. Uchiha, - observou a mulher levantando-se e indo em direção a um paredão de armários brancos arredondados e feitos de um material que lhe parecia plástico, provavelmente para não machucar as crianças, decorados com muitas coisas infantis, como animais coloridos, nuvens e flores.

A professora procurou o armário que continha o nome de Hana e o abriu, pegando de lá a bolsa de carrinho de tecido rosa e uma mochilinha também de tecido, na cor verde-claro.

- Aqui estão senhor Uchiha, os lençóis e a roupa que Hana usa no hotelzinho* foram enviados para a lavanderia, como o senhor pediu. – Sasuke pegou as coisas da mão da morena.

- Obrigado, Srtª. Hyuuga. – Foi andando até o carro, a filha estava adormecida em seus braços, colocou-a deitada no banco detrás do carro e quando fechou a porta e estava prestes a abrir a porta que dava acesso ao banco do motorista, foi chamado pela professora.

- Sr. Uchiha, gostaria de falar com o senhor à respeito do horário que está vindo buscar Hana nesta semana. – Sasuke suspirou, aborrecido e virou-se com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto. – Desculpe senhor, mas o horário de saída é às 17:30, e pela quarta vez na semana o senhor vem buscá-las às 19:00h. – O moreno abriu a porta do carro e pegou um cartão no porta-luvas, entregou-o à morena.

- Esse é o número de meu advogado, Srtª. Hyuuga, pode combinar com o mesmo o preço que será adicionado ao boleto que pago todo semestre, se era só isso...

- Me desculpe, Sr. Uchiha, não estou falando isso pelo dinheiro, mas sim por que essa demora faz com que Hana se sinta muito ansiosa, todos os dias fica me perguntando se o pai a esqueceu na escola. – Isso fez o moreno olhar para a janela detrás do carro, onde sua filha estava dormindo confortavelmente. – Eu sei que sua vida pessoal não me respeito, porém...

- Tem razão, não diz. – Se preparou para entrar no carro.

- ...Porém, como educadora me preocupo com Hana, no que isso pode influenciar no seu desenvolvimento, não sei se o senhor está ciente, mas também faço parte do apoio psicopedagógico da instituição, e é meu dever dar suporte aos alunos caso estejam passando por alguma dificuldade...

- Srtª. Hyuuga, com está tão interessada em saber, lhe direi o motivo de meu atraso diário, estou abrindo uma filial de minha empresa em outro país, estou tendo dificuldade durante essa semana, pois na próxima iremos nos mudar para onde a filial está. Falando nisso, eu iria esperar alguns dias para conversar com você, mas aproveitando que está aqui, quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Pro-proposta?! – Droga! Ali estava sua gagueira, já havia controlado isso desde sua adolescência, mas quando ficava muito nervosa, como naquele momento, ela sempre retornava.

- Fiquei sabendo que além de educadora infantil e psicopedagoga, você também é responsável por ensinar inglês aos alunos, gostaria de saber se você estaria interessada em acompanhar eu e Hana nessa mudança, como tutora da minha filha.

- E-eu, senhor Uchiha, e-eu... – Hinata corou repentinamente, viagem? A um outro país com uma pessoa que nem conhecia? O Uchiha só podia estar louco!

- Ainda não terminei, Srtª Hyuuga. – Sasuke sorriu, involuntariamente, ao ver a professora de sua filha corar daquele jeito, imaginou que a mesma havia tido pensamentos maliciosos, todas as mulheres que o conhecia diriam sim sem hesitar, fazer essa viajem com o Uchiha poderia significar uma chance de ouro de conquistá-lo, mal sabia ela que não teria chance. – Não terei muito tempo para Hana, pois estarei cuidando da empresa, e Hana teria dificuldade para se adaptar em um país desconhecido para ela, sem nenhuma pessoa conhecida para ajudá-la, então eu gostaria de alguém que pudesse assisti-la em casa, ensinando-a os dois idiomas, o nativo e o inglês, mas também as disciplinas básicas, e para ajuda-la nas necessidades do dia-a-dia, claro que haverão empregadas para ajudá-la, porém o seu foco será Hana, além de ensiná-la, também terá que entretê-la, já que eu quase não estarei presente em sua vida nos primeiros anos, claro que o salário também será justo, poderemos ajustar suas folgas e também lhe darei férias, e oficializaremos tudo, para que garanta todos os seus direitos.

Olhava incrédula para o moreno elegante que a fitava intensamente, sabia que seus alunos a adoravam, especialmente Hana Uchiha, mas o pai da menina, Sasuke Uchiha, provavelmente não tinha conhecimento do que suas palavras realmente significavam.

- Desculpe Sr. Uchiha, mas devo dizer que o senhor está procurando para Hana uma mãe, não uma babá. – ainda estava horrorizada com o que ele estava propondo.

- Pago bem por isso, Srtª. Hyuuga – o Uchiha continuou fitando-a, então a moça de olhos perolados percebeu que Sasuke não estava brincando, realmente achava que aquela ideia absurda tinha fundamento e lógica.

- Não se pode comprar uma mãe como um produto na prateleira de uma loja, Sr. Uchiha, sinto muito por sua perda e de Hana, aliás, acho que o estado frágil no qual se encontra agora é o real motivo de suas palavras.

Enquanto falava da morte de sua esposa e mãe de Hana, Hinata notou um traço de fúria nos profundos olhos negros e na expressão sempre séria, e decidiu que não tocaria no assunto novamente, para seu próprio bem.

- Não me entenda mal, Srtª. Hyuuga, você pode pensar que estou tratando de um assunto sentimental nesse exato momento, mas veja bem, são negócios, minha esposa morreu, tenho que focar toda minha atenção e dedicação na nova filial de minha empresa, disponho de pouco tempo para minha filha e estou preocupado com sua criação, mas não se engane, vim falar com você por que sei o quanto minha filha a aprecia e por que você preenche todas as necessidades dela no momento, mas essas necessidades podem muito bem serem supridas em um internato. – A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos com a ideia de uma menina tão doce e inocente, como Hana, de apenas quatro anos em um internato, a visão dela mesma vinte anos atrás. - Pense em minha proposta Srtª. Hyuuga, este é meu número pessoal, tem uma semana para tomar uma decisão.

*Hana fica na escola o dia inteiro, de manhã acompanha as tarefas escolares e durante à tarde, de um programa especial para alunos os quais os pais são muito ocupados e só pegam os filhos no fim do dia, à tarde eles brincam com jogos interativos, comem e tiram uma "sonequinha".


	2. Say yes to the craziness

Naquele dia Hinata chegou exausta em casa, pensava na garotinha de olhos verdes, ela era tão séria, mas tão cheia de amor, alegria e pureza, era como um lindo cristal prestes a se quebrar. Então realmente haviam pais iguais ao seu, que tinham sim coragem de jogar ao seu próprio destino uma criança de quatro anos. Lembrava das frases que ouviu durante toda sua vida: "_Irá para o melhor internato do país, lá aprenderá tudo o que precisa."; "Você tem sorte de ter um pai rico Hinata, ele pode lhe dar tudo o que precisa"; "Você precisa se comportar para ser reconhecida pelo seu pai Hinata"._

Precisar, Hinata sempre ouviu das outras pessoas o que ela _precisava _fazer, _precisava _dizer, ou que _precisava _ouvir, porém nunca o que poderia_ querer, ouvir ou dizer_. Por isso se sentiu tão mal ao ouvir Sasuke falar das _necessidades_ de sua filha, pareia que estava ouvindo seu pai, de fato, homens de negócios, ou grandes empresários, não foram feitos para serem pais solteiros, isso deveria ser proibido. A Hyuuga tinha que tirar todo aquele problema da cabeça, ou enlouqueceria. Aquele não era um assunto pelo qual precisaria se preocupar, entrou no banheiro e ficou horas na banheira, sentindo a água perfumada acalmar seus nervos, porém apenas teve mais concentração no problema de Hana.

- Ora Hinata, pare de pensar nessa garotinha, quantas crianças passam por isso diariamente? Ela é apenas mais uma criança com um pai idiota... – se encolheu mais na banheira e mergulhou seu rosto até quase a altura dos olhos na água, seu cabelo estava preso e com uma toalha em cima, assim o molharia mesmo debaixo da toalha, sentou-se novamente ereta. – Mas o destino _dessa_ criança foi posto em suas mãos Hinata. – Sempre teve mania de falar sozinha, afinal, sempre estivera sozinha desde criança, mas não achava estranho, já se acostumara a isso. Hinata levantou-se da banheira, colocou o roupão macio de microfibra e sentiu-o colar em sua pele, não estava com frio, àquela noite estava particularmente quente, foi até a grande varanda de seu quarto, e apreciou a vista do mar.

Sim, era um apartamento de luxo, o qual jamais conseguiria comprar ou manter com seu salário de educadora infantil, mas fora um presente de seu primo, quando seu pai havia morrido, dois anos atrás, a Hyuuga estava no último período da faculdade, ficou desnorteada, não sabia o que fazer, iria trancar a faculdade para administrar os negócios do pai, mas muitos acionistas protestaram, e a mesma sabia que nunca daria conta, então passou a administração de seus bens e da empresa de seu pai para seu primo, Neji, o mesmo tentara recusar, alegando que era um bem deixado por seu pai para si, mas Hinata sabia que não era tão simples assim, não poderia administrar todos os bens de seu pai sem falhas, e não podia pensar só em si, havia Hanabi. Ela estava desolada e ainda cursava o segundo ano do ensino médio quando o pai morreu, o futuro de sua irmã estava dependendo de suas decisões, portanto deixou Neji à frente de todos os seus bens, e o mesmo havia comprado o apartamento quando a Hyuuga mais nova alegou que não queria mais viver na mansão Hyuuga. Seu telefone tocou, fazendo-a assustar-se, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 20:30, lembrou-se de Hanabi, ela não estava em casa e suas aulas na faculdade se encerravam entre 17:00 e 19:00h, dependendo do dia da semana. Logo sentiu seu coração apertado, pensando se algo ruim havia acontecido.

- Alô? – Atendeu sem nem mesmo ver o número de telefone, ouviu a voz de sua irmã, parecendo irritada do outro lado da linha.

_- Hina? Onde você está? Estão todos te esperando. Não me diga que esqueceu que o baby chá de Tenten é hoje ? Já faz meia hora que começou, você deveria estar aqui, a madrinha nem aparece no baby chá do bebê, quer saber? TENTEN, A HINA NÃO QUER MAIS SER MADRINHA, EU POSSO? _

- N-não! Hana-chan, eu estou me arrumando, não esqueci, foi apenas por que o pai de uma das minhas alunas a buscou tarde hoje, então eu me atrasei um pouquinho, d-daqui há meia hora eu chego ai! – Desligou o telefone apressada. Como pôde esquecer a festa de sua futura afilhada?!

Correu para o closet, pegou um vestido simples de alça, com estampa de flores com o acabamento em renda amarela, afinal, estava quente e era verão, e o baby chá seria na estufa da mansão, Neji e Tenten haviam se mudado para lá depois da notícia que seriam pais, à pedido de Hinata, a Hyuuga adorava crianças, mas não sabia se seria capaz de casar algum dia, então achou que a mansão era muito grande para ela morar sozinha, e Hanabi dizia que nunca iria ter filhos, então concordaram em morarem juntas no apartamento que Neji havia comprado e deixar a mansão para o primo. Para não ficar muito simples, colocou nos pés uma plataforma não muito alta, com flores amarelas e amarrou os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, escovando sua franja para dar volume.

Havia comprado vários presentes para a afilhada, uma prova disso era seu quarto abarrotado de embrulhos com estampas de bichinhos, mas os levaria outro dia, já que não daria mais tempo, apanhou uma pequena caixinha envolta em uma fita meio transparente e brilhante, rosa. Pegou a chave do carro, e correu para o elevador, quando chegou às ruas, agradeceu o carro que Neji havia escolhido para a prima, não gostava muito de carros esportes, mas a velocidade do mesmo era bem-vinda naquele momento.

Quando chegou à estufa da mansão Hyuuga, Hinata sentiu-se revigorada pelas boas-vindas de todos os seus amigos, estavam todos lá, rindo se divertindo e dando declarações de como aquela criança era esperada e seria amada, infelizmente ou não, pensou em Hana Uchiha, aquela moreninha com lindos olhos verde-esmeralda, que transbordavam amor, pensou em como ela estaria agora, provavelmente dormindo sozinha, ou com um ursinho de pelúcia, será que havia ganhado um beijo de boa noite?

- Hina vem! Vamos abrir os presentes agora. – Encerrou seus pensamentos ao ouvir a irmã chamando-a, todos se divertiram à custa de Neji, que tinha que pagar uma prenda a cada vez que sua esposa vendada errava ao adivinhar um presente embrulhado, todos sabiam que a Hyuuga estava errando propositalmente. Todos foram embora gradualmente, já passava de meia noite quando o ultimo convidado, Rock Lee, amigo de Neji e Tenten da faculdade, se foi. Neji fora lavar seu cabelo, estava todo sujo de glacê de bolo, uma das prendas que teve que executar. Então Hinata sentou-se junto à irmã e Tenten.

- Então, Hinata, eu estava conversando com Hana-chan, e nós concordamos que depois que a bebê nascer eu vou precisar de ajuda... Eu sei que temos muitas empregadas aqui na mansão Hyuuga e que elas me ajudariam sem dúvida, mas...

- Estávamos pensando na possibilidade de eu me mudar pra cá, Hina, vai ser só por uns meses, eu só vou ter algumas aulas à tarde nesse período... Eu posso? – Olhou atentamente para a irmã, é verdade que sentiria falta da presença de Hanabi à noite, mas não podia sequer pensar em proibir a mais nova em fazer algo, ela já era maior de idade e independente, não era como se Hinata ainda fosse sua guardiã legal, apesar de não falarem em voz alta, estavam cada uma por si agora.

- Tudo bem, Hana-chan, a pequena Akemi merece muita atenção, amor e carinho quando ela nascer, mas eu continuo sendo a madrinha, nee Tenten-chan? – a Hyuuga mais velha fez um biquinho.

- Claro que sim Hina-chan! Se não fosse por você, eu e Neji nunca havíamos nos conhecido, e a Akemi não estaria no forninho. – deu uma risada e foi acompanhada pelas duas irmãs. Hinata lembrou-se do presente que havia em sua bolsa e foi bucá-lo.

- Então, Akemi vai ganhar a primeira pulseirinha da madrinha dela. – deu o embrulho a futura mamãe. Quando Tenten abriu o embrulho, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, haviam duas pulseiras iguais, mas de tamanhos diferentes, uma grande e uma pequena, de pérolas, parecidas com os olhos característicos da família, no meio haviam delicadas letras de ouro que formavam o nome "Akemi", no fecho, que formava um coração, havia um pingente pendurado, o símbolo do clã Hyuuga, uma espécie de chama amarela.

- Oh, Hina-chan, são lindas. – Tenten já deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – São lindas... Muito obrigada.

Naquela noite Hinata retornou à sua casa sozinha, no dia seguinte Hanabi levaria suas coisas à mansão Hyuuga, quando finalmente deitou em sua cama no final do dia, estava exausta, e pensou na situação em que se encontrava, sua vida estava finalmente tornando-se sua, tinha seu emprego, o qual tomava bastante parte do seu tempo, mas adorava fazê-lo, Hanabi já estava tomando suas próprias decisões, Neji e Tenten tinham uma família agora, e ela estava lá, em plena sexta-feira, de madrugada, pensando em como sua vida era monótona e tranquila, não se sentia feliz, não era fundamental ou importante na vida de alguém, seus amigos e pessoas que antes considerava "família" estavam tomando seus caminhos, ela teria que procurar o seu. Pensou no cartão que havia em sua bolsa, num instante a proposta do pai de sua aluna pareceu tentadora, mas depois mudou de ideia, não iria entrar no meio de uma família mal estruturada daquela forma, por puro egoísmo seu.

"_Corria pelos corredores alegremente, segurando firme a mochila branca nas costas com uma mão, a outra mão estava no chapéu estilo marinheira que fazia parte do uniforme do orfanato, aquele era o primeiro feriado no qual poderia retornar à sua casa, como sentia saudade de seus familiares, principalmente de sua mãe e sua voz doce... Também havia a nova integrante da família, uma nova irmãzinha! Chegou em uma grande porta dupla, a última que atravessaria até a esperada liberdade, por pelo menos duas semanas estaria longe dali, e junto dos que amava. Quando abriu as portas parou, procurando avidamente seu pai, mas ele não estava lá, somente a reitora do internato, a qual conhecia muito bem._

_- Hinata, minha querida, sente-se aqui, está ofegante e com os cabelos bagunçados, não quer que seus pais a vejam assim não é? – a pequena garotinha de cabelos longos tão negros que tinham um brilho azulado, tez alva e olhos quase prateados, sentou-se, inquieta, na cadeira que lhe era posta._

_Ouviu o estrondo de portas se abrindo e observou um homem de cabelos longos castanhos e olhos parecidos com os seus, na face uma expressão atordoada, atrás dele vinha um menino, dois anos mais velho que ela que parecia uma miniatura do homem. Viu a mulher que antes conversava com ela, levantar-se pomposamente._

_- Olá, o senhor deve ser o pai de Hinata, não é? _

_- Tio... – o homem não tirava a expressão séria do rosto, - sou o tio de Hinata, - o homem deu um meio sorriso à garotinha sentada no outro canto da sala. – Vamos pequena. – Estendeu a mão para a menina, depois voltou-se para a mulher que estava no recinto. – Talvez ela tenha que voltar antes da data pré-determinada, quero que estejam cientes disso._

_- Claro, senhor Hyuuga._

_A Hyuuga mais nova olhava aquela cena sem entender muito bem, queria protestar, 14 dias já eram pouco, o que ele queria dizer com retornar antes? Mas fora ensinada desde criança que não deveria contestar nada que os adultos falavam, então aquietou-se e seguiu o tio e o primo para os portões de saída da instituição, vendo a limusine preta parada a alguns metros de distância, foi então que notou que o tio e o primo estavam vestidos com ternos pretos, e com um ar pesado, quase fúnebre. Quando entraram o carro a pequena ficou inquieta, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, se pronunciou quase uma hora depois, quando notou que aquele não era o caminho de casa._

_- Tio..._

_- Sim minha querida? – o mais velho tentou dar um sorriso, porém não chegaram aos olhos, que estavam nublados de tristeza._

_- O que está acontecendo? Por que não estamos indo para casa? Onde estão meus pais? Minha irmã nasceu?_

_- Ela nasceu minha querida, - a garotinha esboçou um grande sorriso. – Mas não estamos indo pra casa, por que sua mãe não está lá. – O sorriso desapareceu, e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos._

_- Onde está minha mãe? No hospital? Estamos indo pra lá tio Hizashi? _

_- Hinata, sua mãe não resistiu ao parto, ela se foi... – o resto do dia só vem a sua mente como um borrão, são memórias tão dolorosas que até mesmo os sonhos não conseguem reproduzi-las, lembra de despedir-se de sua mãe, já fria no caixão, lembra-se de gritar quando o mesmo foi afundado naquela profunda e horrenda cova, gritou que ela não ia conseguir ver de lá o pôr-do-sol que ela tanto amava, gritou que ela não ia conseguir cuidar de sua irmãzinha, que ela precisava dela, e ela também, foi quando seu pai a carregou e pediu para que sofresse em silêncio, pois sua mãe não podia mais ouvi-la, a única coisa clara da qual Hinata se lembra daquele dia, é a expressão de seu pai, estava vazia, mas ela não o viu derramar uma única lágrima._

_Quando chegaram em casa, naquela enorme mansão que parecia abandonada sem o sorriso quente da sua mãe de boas vindas, seu pai trancou-se no escritório, sua irmã ainda estava no hospital, ficaria internada pelos primeiros meses, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar o mais silenciosamente que pôde, para não irritar o pai. Quando sentiu-se seca, quando não conseguia mais nem soltar uma lágrima sequer, a garotinha foi até o banheiro, tirar aquelas roupas que para ela, estavam impregnadas dos sentimentos fúnebres daquele cemitério, Hinata olhou-se no espelho mas não viu seu reflexo, a única coisa que pôde reconhecer foi um rosto angelical e grandes olhos esmeraldas, que emanavam tristeza. Então ela não era mais uma criança, e sim uma mulher olhando aquela linda moreninha de olhos verdes chorando sozinha, igual a ela mesma, anos atrás, mas ela queria poder estar lá para ela..."_

Era um domingo de manhã, e lá estava ela, em uma padaria na parte nobre da cidade, à sua frente estava Kakashi, um homem de cabelos brancos e arrepiados, e uma máscara que cobria todo seu rosto exceto um olho, se não estivesse em um lugar tão movimentado e formal, estaria morrendo de medo daquela pessoa.

- Então, Srtª. Hyuuga, aqui está a cópia do contrato que está prestes a assinar, fique à vontade para lê-lo, o Sr. Uchiha, como verá ao longo das páginas, é um homem muito reservado, e isso é um precaução, tudo o que ver e ouvir na presença dos Uchiha será sigiloso, e ele pede descrição quanto aos seus familiares, pode dizer que irá trabalhar no exterior, mas terá que omitir como e pra quem irá fazê-lo, espero que entenda.

Não, Hinata não entendia, estava ficando realmente irritada com o quão petulante aquele homem poderia ser! Ele achava que ela iria espionar sua vida pessoal e seus negócios para então explodi-los na mídia? Ela sabia o que era ter uma família poderosa e no quão ruim era não ter privacidade alguma, mas em uma coisa concordava, não poderia contar a sua família o que estava prestes a fazer, eles iriam achar um absurdo! Eis o que faria: decidira aperfeiçoar seus estudos no exterior, isso mesmo! Não gostava de mentir para ninguém, mas era necessário. Por fim, assinou o contrato e entregou-o ao homem estranho.

- O Sr. Uchiha gostaria que deixasse seu número para contato, ele mesmo estará lhe deixando a par da data e horário da viagem. – mesmo a contragosto, Hinata pegou a folha de papel que lhe era estendida e escreveu seu número. – Creio que o Sr. Uchiha lhe deu o meu cartão, qualquer dúvida, estou à disposição.

- Obrigada, Sr. Hatake. – estendeu a mão, para cumprimentar o homem.

- Pode me chamar de Kakashi. – O mesmo pegou sua mão e beijou-a, olhando-a intensamente. A Hyuuga corou e puxou sua mão rapidamente.

- Se é só isso, _Sr. Hatake_, irei me retirar agora, se houver algo mais que eu precise fazer, pode me contatar. – Quando Hinata fez menção de levantar-se, ouviu uma risada do homem sentado À sua frente.

- Curioso... Muito curioso Srtª. Hyuuga.

- Desculpe, Sr. Hatake, não sabia que era engraçada. – Estava realmente chateada com o homem rindo de si à sua frente! Já não bastava o Uchiha idiota, ainda teria que lidar com o advogado babaca dele! "_Tudo isso por Hana, ela não merece o pai imbecil que tem",_ ficava repetindo como um mantra em sua mente.

- Srtª Hyuuga, o curioso é que a última vez que redigi um contrato para uma mulher à pedido do Sr. Uchiha, foi à cinco anos atrás, e devo dizer-lhe, ela era o oposto da senhorita. – Hinata se sentiu corar.

- Era a mãe de Hana? – Por mais que soubesse que aquele era um assunto delicado, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Viu uma sombra de sentimentos que não conseguiu definir no único olho à sua vista, e sentiu que aquele assunto era realmente um tabu para Sasuke e todos que o rodeavam, lembra que no ano anterior a Srª. Uchiha havia ido buscar pela primeira e única vez a filha na escola, ainda não era professora de Hana, então não prestou muita atenção. No dia seguinte viu no noticiário que haviam sofrido um acidente de carro, a mãe morreu na hora, mas a garotinha, na cadeirinha especial no banco traseiro do carro, não sofrera um único arranhão, talvez fosse por isso que ficara tão próxima da Uchiha nesse ano, ela sabia a dor de perder a mãe tão nova.

- Sim, vou lhe dar um conselho, Srtª. Hyuuga, nunca mencione esta mulher na frente de Sasuke, até Hana sabe que isso é um tabu, será essencial que se lembre disso durante sua estadia na casa do Uchiha.


	3. Anata No Tame Ni

"_Observava o largo sorriso nos lábios da esposa, não lhe era estranho vê-la sorridente, já que aquilo fazia parte de sua personalidade, porém a mesma parecia radiante, o largo sorriso chegava aos olhos e sua aura brilhava, Sasuke a olhou de modo confuso, tirou a gravata, cansado de ter passado o dia inteiro confinado no escritório, sentou-se no sofá negro que havia na sala._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? – fez sinal para que a mesma sentasse ao seu lado, ela prontamente obedeceu._

_- Fui ao médico hoje... Ele confirmou minhas suspeitas, - os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam com as lágrimas neles alojadas, a Uchiha tocou o rosto do marido delicadamente. – Eu estou grávida Sasuke, grávida! Isso não é maravilhoso? Poderemos iniciar a família pela qual tanto esperou. – o moreno arregalou os olhos levemente e deu-lhe um sorriso, pequeno, apenas um curvar de lábios, mas Sakura soube o quanto ele estava feliz, levou a mão do homem à sua frente ao seu ventre. – Aqui está sendo gerado um futuro Uchiha. – Aproximou-se dele e o beijou, ele a abraçou apertado, como nunca havia feito antes, sua felicidade era imensa! E a esposa sabia disso, por mais que o mesmo não pudesse demonstrar de forma mais espontânea, ela sabia o quanto ele estava feliz._

_- Obrigado Sakura, - ele afundou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de cereja que ela exalava, igual ao seu nome. – Obrigado... – Não sabia quanto tempo ficara abraçando a esposa, mas aquilo não importava, por que ela havia lhe dado a melhor notícia de sua vida, seria pai! Era o que ele mais desejava no mundo, ter um pequeno ser que ele ajudara a criar para dar e receber amor, sempre fora repudiado por seu pai, não sabia bem motivo, mas o patriarca Uchiha sempre teve olhos apenas para seu irmão mais velho, aquela era a chance que tinha para oferecer todo o amor paterno que não tivera, àquela criança que estava crescendo no ventre da mulher à sua frente._

_- Você prefere: menino ou menina Sasuke? – Sakura separou-se do marido, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo toda felicidade que neles haviam acumulado-se._

_- Não me importo com o sexo... Contanto que seja saudável, estarei feliz. – Fechou os olhos, quando sentiu sua esposa passar a mão em seu cabelo._

_- Eu também não me importo, contanto que seja igualzinho a você. – Sasuke curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados."_

Acordou sentindo o cabelo de sua franja sendo puxado levemente, deu um suspiro divertido, desde que sua filha começara a estudar, nunca mais havia precisado de despertador.

- Pai! Nee, papai. – Além de sentir os fios de cabelo sendo puxados, sentiu pequenos e macios dedos dando pontadas em sua bochecha. – Pai, acorda! Hinata-sensei vai estar aqui em breve!

Suspirou novamente, dessa vez amargurado, por que sua filha tinha que ter nascido com a personalidade tão parecida com a de Sakura? Hana Uchiha era uma garotinha tímida e introvertida, com todos que a rodeavam, menos com o pai, Sasuke conhecia um lado da filha que ela não mostrava pra mais ninguém, era determinada, além de não sair do seu lado quando o mesmo estava em casa, questionava tudo e era obsessiva como a mãe, e isso tudo com apenas quatro anos!

– Papai, levanta! – Agora a moreninha puxava sua bochecha. O Uchiha apenas virou-se para o lado, fugindo das mãozinhas da filha. – Já faz uma semana que estamos aqui sozinhos, eu quero ver a Hinata-sensei no aeroporto, nee, papai, vamos buscá-la.

Isso era uma coisa ruim, ouvira um tom choroso em sua voz, e ela também era chantagista e manipuladora, como todo Uchiha, que combo perfeito era sua filha! Sentou-se na cama, irritado, mas não abriu os olhos, sentia que morreria se o fizesse, dormira apenas durante duas horas naquela madrugada, antes que sua filha viesse desempenhar a sua magnífica tarefa de despertador. Estava cansado, durante aquela semana se sustentara de energético e café, somado a pouquíssimas horas de sono diárias. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, esquecendo sua irritação e cansaço ao ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes sorrindo para si.

- Bom dia pra você também, Hana. – Olhou severamente para filha, a mesma lhe deu uma risada e passou os finos bracinhos em volta de seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, que deveria estar vermelha de tantos beliscões.

- Bom dia papai! – o Uchiha apertou um botão que havia no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Logo houveram batidas na porta e uma das empregadas da casa irrompeu a porta do quarto.

- Sim, senhor Uchiha. – A mesma curvou-se respeitosamente.

- Leve Hana, dê-lhe um banho e a arrume com roupas casuais.

- Mas papai! Eu já estou pronta! – argumentou a filha, olhou divertido para a mesma, ela estava usando um vestidinho rosa com babados em lilás, porém não estava abotoado, dando uma visão estranha dele, os longos cabelos negros estavam emaranhados e presos nada simetricamente em um rabo de cavalo, e a pequena ainda estava descalça!

- Não, não está. Espere-me na mesa do café, daqui a pouco desço.

- Hai. – Arrastou-se até a empregada e deixou que a mesma a guiasse de volta ao seu quarto.

Sasuke caminhou até o banheiro tirando os shorts e a regata preta que usava, odiava dormir vestido, porém, desde que sua filha havia adquirido o costume de lhe acordar todas as manhãs, dormia de roupa para evitar acidentes. Vestiu uma roupa simples, camisa polo azul-marinho, calça jeans, um relógio com pulseira de couro preta e tênis, decidira não trabalhar naquele dia, já que seria o primeiro dia da tutora de sua filha na casa, os empregados se encarregariam de ajudá-la a habituar-se à casa, mas queria ver de perto como a Hyuuga iria reagir a mudança, se estava realmente apta a cuidar de sua filha, de fato, durante as primeiras semanas estaria com um tempo sobrando, indo apenas visitar as instalações da nova empresa, que ainda estava sendo construída, por isso estava trabalhado em casa, cuidando de papéis e analisando currículos que sua equipe mandava para as admissões dos novos funcionários.

Foi em direção à varanda da casa, lugar onde tomava café com a filha todas as manhãs, naquela primeira semana no país vira como seria difícil lidar com Hana e com a nova empresa, mesmo que ainda estivesse em construção, estava tomando conta dos negócios somente à distância, preferindo ficar com a filha naquela semana, que estava sendo difícil para a Uchiha. Chegando a varanda, viu a filha devidamente arrumada, com os cabelos escovados, com uma tiara adornando-os e estava usando um vestido diferente, branco com bolinhas pretas, nas pernas uma meia calça preta e uma sapatilha branca. Sentou-se e observou a filha comer o conteúdo que lhe fora posto silenciosamente, enquanto ele mesmo tomava o café preto à sua frente, não estava com fome, já estava tão acostumado a tomar apenas café e energéticos que a comida não lhe parecia necessária, sabia que aquele hábito era ruim para sua saúde, mas tentava não se preocupar com isso.

- Terminei, pai! Podemos ir? – Olhou para o lado e viu que sua filha não estava mais sentada na cadeira, franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um último gole no amargo café. Era bom que aquilo acabasse logo, ele tinha muito que fazer.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, pela décima vez em dez minutos, o voo atrasara! E eles já estavam naquele aeroporto havia mais de uma hora, sua filha estava sentada ao seu lado em um dos bancos do aeroporto, quieta, ela sentia que o pai não estava de bom humor. E não teria razão para isso! O encarregado de pegar a Hyuuga no aeroporto seria o motorista deles, mas Hana havia insistido para que fossem ao aeroporto pessoalmente, alegando que estava com saudades da professora, agora tutora, fizera manha, coisa que o pai não suportava, ela sabia disso, mas aquela ocasião era tão especial para a moreninha que ela sentiu que tinha que tentar a qualquer custo convencer o pai... E havia conseguido! Mas agora, ao sentir a aura perigosa que emanava dele, perguntava-se se realmente deveria ter insistido tanto.

Ouviram uma voz feminina ecoar o aeroporto, indicando que a nave do voo pelo qual esperavam, havia acabado de pousar, levantaram-se e foram em direção ao portão de desembarque indicado, quando param em frente ao local designado, Sasuke sentiu alguém puxando sua blusa e quando olhou para baixo, era Hana, com uma cara pidona, o Uchiha suspirou e carregou a pequena, para que ela tivesse uma visão melhor dos recém-chegados. A primeira coisa que viram fora uma cabeleira prateada e arrepiada, Kakashi havia auxiliado a Hyuuga durante a mudança e estava acompanhando-a, Sasuke soltou a filha que estava inquieta em seu colo e observou a mesma indo em direção à morena de olhos claros que vinha atrás do advogado, foi a primeira vez que o Uchiha a vira fora do uniforme da instituição na qual trabalhava, usava um vestido branco, de alças grossas, justo no busto, e com terminação de camadas de tecido fino e transparente, sobre o forro, usava um óculos de sol, provavelmente para esconder as olheiras, já que fora um longa e cansativa viagem, e usava um salto bege escuro e uma bolsa de couro azul-marinho com detalhes da mesma cor do sapato, era uma visão realmente diferente e atraente da professora de sua filha.

Hinata olhou Hana correndo alegre em sua direção e seu coração se aqueceu ao ver o sorriso da menina, aquele sorrisinho puro era a razão de estar cometendo a loucura de desembarcar naquele avião, ele estava convencendo-a, naquele momento, a não comprar uma passagem de volta para onde viera, a partir do momento em que entrara no avião com aquele homem estranho ao seu lado, teve vontade de desistir, pela primeira vez desde que assinara o contrato. Abriu os braços e carregou a menina que se jogava contra si, abraçando-a fortemente, aquele calor era a razão de estar ali, e naquele momento, prometia a si mesma que não ia fraquejar. _Que venha o Uchiha!,_ pensou.


End file.
